


Birthdays

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: It's Ben's birthday, and Rey has big plans for him, if she can ever get him out of bed. They share  one moment together in the process.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. This drabble is inspired by art by Boom Da Funk as a part of Drabble Me This on the Facebook group Reylo Fic Recs. Check out Boom Da Funk; she does some amazing art. Here's some birthday fluff!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

No answer.

 

“Ben, don't make me lift those blankets off you with the Force. You won't like the results,” huffed Rey, her hands going to her hips.

 

“No.”

 

Well, at least he said something. She settled for her next favorite option. 

 

Crawling onto their shared bed, she tugged the gray, satin sheets off her husband's body, encased in his normal black sleeping clothes.

 

He still said nothing nor moved, so she climbed on top of him, her small, light body covering and cradling his as gently as she could.

 

“Ben,” she whispered in his ear. “Please get up. The sooner you acknowledge today, the sooner it is over.”

 

“It's my day, isn't it? I decided I'm sleeping through it,” he mumbled from his pillow, still not looking up at her.

 

“I'll make it worth your while,” she said in a lower tone, the one that never failed to perk him up, kissing his cheek for emphasis.

 

“How?” he asked warily.

 

“I think you know what'll come later,” she hinted, sliding frisky hands up his shirt, determined to get him up.

 

He shot up in bed, eyes wide as he roared, “What did I tell you about sliding those cold hands of yours down my back before I'm awake?”

 

“That I'd make a wonderful, Dark Side leader with my cold-fisted rule,” she repeated, a knowing grin on her face as she knelt on her haunches. 

 

Ben stared at her a moment, realizing that she was already dressed and seemed excited. Their bond was humming with barely concealed joy now that he was awake. 

 

That meant that she had big plans for today, all for him, despite his objections. 

 

“And that you're the sole ruler and owner of my heart,” he said with a sigh, giving up.

 

Rey's shoulders loosened up more, and she kissed him properly. 

 

“Because I gave my heart to you on the Supremacy,” she said, remembering that day vividly. “Nothing went as I had hoped, but I waited for you afterwards.”

 

“You're far too stubborn for your own good,” he said, pushing a stray curl of hair away from her face. “Do we  _ have  _ to have a big celebration today?”

 

“Ben, it's your birthday. You deserve to be celebrated, for who you are. I want to do this for you,” she said, crawling into his lap.

 

“Why?” he asked. “My mother is dead. My whole family is gone now, just as all that warring is at long last. What's left?”

 

He remembered his birthdays as a child. They were small, bright moments in his life at first that always seemed to end horribly, whether with his parents arguing, or people running away because of his Force abilities.

 

“There's us, and our new friends. Our life together,” she said. 

 

He shook his head.

 

“Let me show you something,” he said, opening their bond.

 

She blinked up at him, and she opened herself at once, ready to accept all of him, and even more of his memories. 

 

As she saw old birthdays of his pass by, he saw something as well.

 

Rey, staring out a window and hoping that her parents would just happen to come as she looked out and celebrated. Rey, leaving said window and going to her portion of bread that now served as her birthday cake, something colorful on the top of it in celebration. 

 

Rey, crying herself to sleep because there was no one there to celebrate with. No one who acknowledged her.

 

His breath and body stilled as he took in the numerous memories of birthdays past, and compared it to her last one spent with the now-disbanded Resistance, but whom she still saw and talked to regularly.

 

_ That  _ was what she wanted to give to him.

 

“I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't understand,” he said softly, pulling her tightly against him.

 

She sniffed. “I guess you saw mine as well. Please, let me give this to you.”

 

He was loath to deny her anything, especially in that moment.

 

“Very well.”

 

Her smile was incandescent. Joy and light filled her, her hope and love overpowering him.

 

He wanted that love. Needed it. It showed him the new possibilities after peace was declared, the ones he hadn't allowed himself to hope for.

 

“Thank you, Ben. C’mon, let's get you properly dressed for the day,” she said, trying to remove his shirt. 

 

“I can think of how I'd like to begin and end it properly,” he quipped, earning a bark of laughter from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
